deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kainzorus Prime
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yelena Federova page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 18:18, June 19, 2011 Hi I noticed that you were changing all the character profile pictures to pictures that have the infoboxes around them. I was just wondering if there's a specific reason for this. Thanks -LemonLime Ok Carry on then. Image filetype Hey, just a heads up - since we do not have limits on memory space, would you consider uploading the images in lossless format (PNG for example)? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) JC Denton image Hello my friend ;) Please don't add unofficial content in the Deus Ex Wiki (like high-res mod). Also, your image of JC Denton of DXIW is a mod since their eyes are blue and in the official version they are purple. I also saw you have upload many mod image for DXIW but I think you didn't know so it's just a heads up =)! Nice evening and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 21:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Images http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guide_to_modifying_in-game_graphics I'm using a small utility called TexMod. If you load the game using TM, then you can browse textures loaded into memory and export them, including the alpha layer (if you save them as .tga). Then it's a matter of using Photoshop to crop the images and voila :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Trivia = Behind the scenes Hello my friend ;) Just a heads up, please read policies and guidelines. Keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 18:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Augmentations (DX3) Hello my friend ;) Nice work for icons of the Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentations! Nice day and keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 16:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Texmod Hi -S- ;)! I try to use Texmod for Deus Ex: Human Revolution but it doesn't work for me (in Logging Mode). Where did you install your game? In C:\? Not me and I think it's for that but I'm not sure. Itachou [~talk~] 22:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Images Just a heads up, please put the copyright for your images ;). All is explained in the policies and guidelines. Itachou [~talk~] 15:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :You have not read the end my friend =), copy paste: " :Useful information :Templates of licensing for files (put the section Licensing before add the template in the page of the file): : : : " :Edit your image page after and put the appropriate copyright, sorry for bother you with that but it's very important for legal rights. Itachou [~talk~] 16:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well my friend, I like your job here but please categorize properly your images. Why you add the template ? It's not a fan-art make by you, it's a texture used in-game created by the devs so we need to put the proper template for the copyright. You just have to edit your image like a page after upload it, and put that below "Licensing": , and that's all. If I see other images uploaded by you without the proper copyright, I will delete them. Sorry but I have no choice now, I understand for the category since they don't exist for now but the copyright exit and need to be put properly, it's not hard. Itachou [~talk~] 18:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :In fact, this template is an old template put in all new wiki directly in their creation, so it is here since the creation of the Wiki and it has never changed. Now, we have proper template, so yes please put the proper template ;). I will take care of the template "self". Itachou [~talk~] 18:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Weapons cause case studies Just found on the official website, in the "Facebook unlocks" => http://deusex.com/facebook Ironintheskin 10:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Image Hello my friend ;) For the infobox, keep only a portrait image with the head and not the full body (like Faridah Malik). Also, never remove a different image of good quality. If you want to put another and new image, just create (if it's not created already) and put it in the gallery section: : Gallery : :YOURIMAGE.PNG :YOURIMAGE2.PNG :etc. : If you saw some mistake like that, please correct them =). Itachou [~talk~] 14:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Quest Just a heads up, all words are capitalized for a quest, for avoid confusion with any other things =). Itachou [~talk~] 16:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC)